


Gelosia

by Riddler_ENygma



Series: I'm full of myself [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei, Junpei e Riko si trovavano negli spogliatoi per osservare alcuni schemi che la coach aveva disegnato su dei fogli, da attuare durante i prossimi allenamenti. Mentre tutti e tre erano intenti a studiare e commentare le decisioni di Riko, la ragazza, sfogliando le sue scartoffie, si tagliò accidentalmente un polpastrello; emise un leggero e infastidito lamento portando subito dopo il dito ferito alle labbra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gelosia

**Titolo:** Gelosia  
 **Fandom:** Kuroko’s Basket  
 **Personaggi:** Kiyoshi Teppei, Hyuuga Junpei, Aida Riko  
 **Pairing:** KiyoHyuu  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Fluff  
 **Rating:** **SAFE**  
 **Avvertimenti:** Shonen ai, Flashfic  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 363  
 **Note: 1.** Ho aperto un askblog ([I’m full of myself](http://daho-dumbass.tumblr.com/)) e questa fic nasce da un prompt che ho ricevuto: _KiyoHyuu. Hyuuga è geloso del rapporto tra Teppei e Riko._  
 **2.** Prima fic KiyoHyuu che scrivo! Sono la mia OTP di maritozzi e spero di averli resi bene!  
 **3.** Dedicata a quello stronzo del mio Teppei  >_>

**__ **

Teppei, Junpei e Riko si trovavano negli spogliatoi per osservare alcuni schemi che la coach aveva disegnato su dei fogli, da attuare durante i prossimi allenamenti. Mentre tutti e tre erano intenti a studiare e commentare le decisioni di Riko, la ragazza, sfogliando le sue scartoffie, si tagliò accidentalmente un polpastrello; emise un leggero e infastidito lamento portando subito dopo il dito ferito alle labbra.

Teppei le si avvicinò con un'espressione apprensiva sul volto.

“Tutto ok, Riko?”

La coach del Seirin leccò via il sangue dal piccolo taglio e fece cenno di sì con il capo.  
Junpei li guardava senza riuscire a dire una parola...  
L'atmosfera tra i due sembrava così intima da escluderlo e lasciarlo ammutolito nel suo angolino dello spogliatoio.

Kiyoshi prese dal suo armadietto un cerotto, per poi afferrare delicatamente la mano della ragazza e posizionare il piccolo rettangolo adesivo sulla sua ferita.

“G-grazie Teppei...” mormorò Riko, cercando di non arrossire troppo.

“Fa attenzione la prossima volta!” le sorrise Kiyoshi, lasciandola andare e vedendola quasi fuggire via dallo spogliatoio senza neanche riprendere i suoi schemi.  
Fissò la porta dalla quale l’allenatrice era sparita fino a quando il rumore sordo di un armadietto che veniva chiuso con forza non lo distrasse; successivamente, si voltò e notò l'espressione corrucciata di Hyuuga.

“Ehy! Che hai fatto?” notò subito il suo indice arrossato, chiaro segno che lo avesse sbattuto da qualche parte o, nella peggiore delle ipotesi, se lo fosse chiuso nello sportello del suo armadietto.

“Niente!” borbottò Junpei, cercando di trattenere una lacrima che, prepotente, cercava di uscire dai suoi occhi verdi.

Teppei gli si avvicinò, e afferrandogli il polso si portò il dito alle labbra, cominciando a baciarlo con dolcezza.

“Fai attenzione Jun...”

Il capitano del Seirin ebbe un sussulto e, arrossendo visibilmente, si maledì per quella scenata di gelosia che gli era quasi costata un dito!

“Stai zitto, idiota!” lo ammonì poi, cercando di recuperare un po' di compostezza.

“Sei geloso?” domandò Teppei senza però ricevere alcuna risposta.

Il centro del Seirin iniziò quindi a ridacchiare e a leccare il dito del suo capitano; lo guardò con una finta aria innocente che, ovviamente, fece infuriare subito Hyuuga il quale, dopo aver dato una gomitata in pieno stomaco all’altro, uscì furente dallo spogliatoio borbottando insulti verso il suo compagno.

 


End file.
